My Sweet Vampire
by yukki067
Summary: It's an Amuto stpry. It's that Amu is an normal human that lives in a world governed by vampires and she meets the vampire who killed her family whom is Ikuto, the prince of vampires but will she love him or hate him? And will she find out what does she mean to him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fanfic about vampires. I like writing about vampires but I hate Twilight. But here you go. An Amuto vampire story.**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I hate my life; I really do because my parents and my little sister are dead thanks to vampires. Yes I just said it, vampires. The whole world is being ruled by a vampire monarchy and they aren't even doing it right. My family got killed by some vampire when I was just 10 and it was on my birthday, I at least managed to escape him but he still got me and told me that he was going to come after me one day, I can remember some parts of his face like he had midnight blue eyes but besides of that nothing. I'm currently living alone in an apartment with some of the money that my parents left me in their will since I'm 19 and I'm in college but I used to live with my two best friends: Nadeshiko and Nagihiko Fujisaki in their house/mansion/dance academy. In other words, they are vastly rich.

"Amu-chii, are you okay?" my friend Yaya asked me. We were in the library and I guess that I had gotten distracted and I never get distracted since I'm an honor roll student and I'm studying law.

"I'm okay. Just thinking about something." I said while smiling.

"Like about the rumor that Tadase-kun might ask you out on a date." Yaya said with a teasing tone of voice. WHAT?! If you may not know, I've had a crush on Tadase-kun ever since kindergarten and he's been my friend ever since so I couldn't date him but I would because I'm really in love with him. Well, I could but it would ruin our entire relationship.

"No, he wouldn't. I have to go home." I said and I put my stuff in my school bag and I stood up. I was wearing a black leather jacket and a red shirt with sleeves and it had a 'v cut' and I was wearing black shorts with black boots and my long pink bubblegum hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Well, bye Amu-chii. Be careful." Yaya said and I started walking home and it was already night and I was running back to my home and when I entered the elevator, I started to touch my necklace that was a lock made with diamonds. I had it ever since I could remember, it meant something but I had no idea what. And so the elevator reached my floor and I got out and I entered my apartment and I threw my stuff on the couch, I didn't even mind to turn on the lights since I was just going to jump on my bed and sleep. But suddenly I started to feel that the room was very cold so I went to close the window that was open when I had it closed and I closed it and something pushed me to my bed and put my arms above my head and he had me pinned down and he put his leg in the middle of mine so I wouldn't try to run. I don't want to be raped!

"Hey! Let me go!" I said angrily and his lips were brushing my ear.

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to come back for you, _Amu_?" He asked. It was him and he was going to kill me! And I still haven't even gone out with Tadase-kun! Why me?!

"I thought you were joking." I said.

"You should hide the key to your window better. You look gorgeous." He whispered in my ear and he nibbled it and I gasped and he started to kiss down my neck and for some strange reason I started to run my hands through his silky hair and I moaned.

"You're enjoying this, huh?" he whispered.

"Eh! Etto…." I started saying until he started to lick my neck and I felt how his fangs touched my skin and he bit me and I was about to scream but he covered my mouth and then I started to cry and I closed my eyes so the pain would feel less and he stopped pinning me down and he wiped away my tears as he drank my blood and he stopped after what felt like an hour.

"You're very delicious, Amu. It's good that I saved the best for last." He whispered in my ear.

"You're treating me like if I were a dessert." I said softly and I opened my eyes and I saw his face and he was gorgeous. He had midnight blue eyes and hair and pale skin and I was pretty sure that he had a nice body.

"It's because you are one, Amu. You have beautiful eyes that shouldn't have tears on them." He said and he wiped a tear off of my face and I blushed.

"Get off of me." I said bitterly.

"That's mean, Amu. And anyways you should be nicer to someone who has just let you live." He said and he got off of me and I sat up.

"What's your name?" I asked him and he smiled and got close to my face.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be fun anymore. But it would be nice to hear you moan my name when you sleep." He said.

"Shut up! So are you going to tell me your name or not?" I asked him and he stared at me like if I was crazy.

"That's not right." He said.

"What's not right?" I asked him bitterly and he pinned me down on my bed again and he started to kiss my neck and his hands were getting under my shirt to get towards my bra. "This is rape."

"That's not true if you're enjoying this." He said as he kept kissing my neck and then for some strange reason, he started to kiss my collarbone.

"Oh no." I said and he looked up at me.

"Am I doing something wrong, Amu?" He asked me with his seductive voice.

"You still haven't told me what your name is." I said softly and he smiled.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Heir to the royal vampire throne." Ikuto said and I started to stare at him and he cupped my face close to his.

"Stop staring at me." Ikuto said and he kissed me very passionately and I was kissing back, his tongue was begging for entrance so I allowed him to keep kissing him and he had started to touch me in unexplainable places but I enjoyed it!

"Sweet dreams, Amu." Ikuto said and I fell asleep dreaming about Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I stared at Amu as I got up from her body when I didn't want to. She was beautiful and if I had killed her when she was little then I wouldn't be able to see her right now as beautiful that she is. Well, that's not true. The only reason that I left her alive was because she's my fiancée and I can't kill her. I've been looking over her ever since that night, 9 years ago and I still hate myself for all the pain that I've caused her.

"I'm sorry Amu for all the pain I've caused you." I said as I hugged her and I inhaled her sweet rose-like scent.

"I wonder if she wouldn't forgive you." A masculine voice said and I looked up and I saw a boy with golden hair and ruby eyes and pale skin. It was my cousin Tadase Hotori.

"Shut up! Why are you here?" I asked him and he leaned on a wall.

"Well, _Onii-san. _I had come here because I wanted to see my dear Amu-chan sleep but apparently you're here." Tadase said as he said 'Onii-san' with hate dripping off of it.

"I thought that you were at your home studying. Like always." I said.

"I was but I needed to see her. If you get close to her again, I'll kill you." Tadase said and he left.

"Wow. I won't lose to 'Chibi King'. Oyasumi Amu." I said and I left leaving her to sleep serenely

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps the creative process!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukki: Here's a new chapter. I've decided to make Nagihiko and Nadeshiko twins in this story. Much happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Amu: Yeah! Please enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Will you let me enjoy your lips?**

**Amu: HENTAI!**

**Ikuto: R&R**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I had the weirdest dream ever!

***I was in a dark ballroom; I was wearing a dark blue dress that had black lace on the part that was falling off my shoulder to my upper arm and on the hue of the dress with black gloves that reached my wrists. My hair was tied up in a messy bun but that was on purpose and I was wearing a white mask that covered my eyes, I was in the middle of people dancing with other people but I wasn't dancing with anyone. Even though people asked me to dance I would refuse, not knowing what I was waiting for until I saw a handsome figure approach me. He was wearing a black suit but no mask. It was Ikuto and out of nowhere he just grabbed my hands to start dancing to a sad violin piece but I was happy to dance with him at least. Then we ran into a garden of blue and black roses, I was smiling and we stopped, he took off my mask, kissed me very passionately and he hugged me and I felt his lips graze my neck. For some strange reason, in the dream I was falling into ecstasy and pleasure.**

"**You're such a naughty girl. Wearing that gorgeous dress and making me want to kiss your entire body up and down." Ikuto whispered to me in the dream and I moaned softly as he bit my earlobe and licked it, I felt his hand going down to my waist to close the space between us but I pushed him away.**

"**What if someone sees us?" I asked and he kissed my forehead and then he moved his lips to my lips and we started to French kiss. Though it was just a dream, I felt like if it was real. I felt how his tongue licked my lower lip begging for entrance and I gave it to him, he left my mouth to give butterfly kisses to my jaw and collarbone but he stayed at my neck, kissing it, biting it and licking it like if there was no tomorrow and he was making me moan like if there was no tomorrow too.**

"**Not now." I said as he kissed my neck and grabbed my left thigh and started to press on it hard. "Oh my God."**

"**You mean not here. Well, then let's go somewhere that you're not uncomfortable with like my bedroom." He whispered in my ear. "Where you'll enjoy it much better."***

And after that part, I fell from my bed and I felt absolutely embarrassed but at the same time, I felt excited and for some strange reason I wanted to see Ikuto again. So I went to take a cold shower and I put on a purple polo shirt with black skinny jeans and black Toms and I let my hair down and the bell of my house rang so I ran to the door and I opened it and I saw Nadeshiko, my childhood friend and also Tadase's girlfriend. She didn't know about my feelings towards him so that's why they started dating. Nadeshiko was beautiful and elegant; I could see why Tadase liked her not me. She had long black-bluish hair and honey-colored eyes and perfect skin and she was a perfect height. She was also a great traditional Japanese dancer with her older twin brother Nagihiko. She's the daughter of the head of the human council, the people who discuss with vampire about stuff that I don't care about.

"Hey Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with a blue skirt and a beige jacket and pink ballet flats and her hair was down, I guess it was to hide some bite marks that she had. Well, she is dating Tadase whose family is part of the vampire council which makes Tadase a vampire. But I still love him even if he's a vampire!

"Are you okay, Nadeshiko? You look way too pale." I asked her and she got startled.

"I'm fine. I think that Hotori-kun took way too much blood yesterday." Nadeshiko said cluelessly.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Because like 3 minutes after he started to drink my blood, I fainted and I woke up very tired." Nadeshiko said while smiling a sweet smile. She's always not trying to worry me when something happens to me; she gets all crazy like a psycho.

"Why do you call him by his last name if you're dating?" I asked.

"I'm just used to it ever since we were kids." Nadeshiko said. "Let's go out for a coffee, Amu-chan."

"Okay. Just let me grab the keys and my purse." I said as I ran to my room and I grabbed my purse and I dropped my keys and I picked them up and that's when I saw a drop of blood on my bed and I stared at it and started to think about Ikuto and how he almost drained me dry yesterday night and how he almost raped me too but why didn't he finish? I was wondering about that.

"Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko said and I ran out of my room and I closed the door and we started to walk towards the café and during the whole time I was thinking about when I found out that Nadeshiko and Tadase were dating.

I was in my senior year of high school, one day I forgot my book in the classroom so when I went to the classroom I saw Tadase and Nadeshiko. Tadase was drinking Nadeshiko's blood and when they noticed me, they started to apologize like crazy since they remembered that I did not like vampires drinking blood but I told them that it was okay since that was their way of expressing their love. Yaya told me that it was okay to cry my feelings out but I told her that it was okay. But like for a week I cried myself to sleep until I got over it but every morning for that week, I woke up better than the day before.

"Amu-chan? Isn't that Nagi?" Nadeshiko asked me as she pointed to an alley where I saw Nagihiko (Nadeshiko's older twin brother) being pushed by a wall by a girl with long wavy ash blonde hair with honey-colored eyes and perfect skin. It was his girlfriend Rima, and she was a vampire and she was drinking Nagi's blood.

"Yup. And he is now getting his blood sucked from his girlfriend." I said.

"Let's go, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the café. She didn't like to see her brother get drained by his girlfriend because she cared about him way too much.

I was drinking my decaffeinated caramel coffee and Nadeshiko was drinking a hot chocolate when Nagi and Rima walked in the café. Rima looked happy and healthy and Nagi had his sex face but at the same time he was very pale. That meant that Nagi had at least enjoyed getting his blood drank by Rima. I had heard that when a human gets bitten by a vampire, they feel pleasure out of it. Like if you were having sex but you're not having it. Like the vampire is taking something away from you but at the same time giving something to you such as pleasure. But when I got bitten by Ikuto, I didn't feel that. All I felt was pain but at the same time numbness. Nadeshiko says that she feels it but doesn't care that much and Nagi says that he enjoys it a lot like when he and I used to have sex (I will explain that). They have different opinions but everyone has different opinions.

"Why does he look so happy?" Nadeshiko and I asked in unison and we both giggled.

"That's his sex face." I said and Nadeshiko stared at me.

"How do you know that's his sex face?" Nadeshiko asked me.

"Don't you remember that we used to date in high school?" I asked Nadeshiko. We used to date. But it wasn't to help me to forget about Tadase, it was before that and also after that but you could say that it was just a 'Friends with Benefits' relationship because he wanted to make Rima jealous because she was dating our friend Kukai Soma but then I realized that she was dating Kukai to make Nagi jealous so it was a big mix-up because then Kukai dumped Rima and I dumped Nagi and then I started dating Kukai. So my first was Nagi and I didn't care.

"Oh yeah. You were just dating my brother for sex?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No. We had a 'Friends with Benefits' relationship." Nagi said as he sat down next to Nadeshiko and Rima sat next to me.

"Hey Rima. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." Rima said. Rima Mashiro and I have been friends ever since 1st grade and she's always competing with Nadeshiko about who is my best friend. She's also the daughter of a member of the vampire council.

"Hey, Amu. Are you going to take that job at Easter Music?" Rima asked and I dropped my coffee and my eyes widened.

"Oh My God, I totally forgot! The meeting is in 10 minutes! I'll call you guys later." I said as I jumped from my seat and I ran to a big building in the middle of the city and I entered it and got in an elevator and I ran to another part of the building until I got to my destination.

"Hello Hinamori-san. I'm Yuu Nikaidou. I'm the one who called you about your beautiful voice. Let's enter the meeting room where we'll talk to the CEO of Easter and the chief of this section." Nikaidou said. I could sense that he was a vampire because he looked like one.

"Okay." I said and we started walking and we entered a big conference room and I saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes and pale skin and she was wearing a long blue dress with sleeves and sitting next to her was a handsome man with short midnight hair and blue eyes and pale skin and he was wearing a black suit. I knew exactly who these people were. They were the vampire king and queen.

"Your Majesties, I have brought you, Amu Hinamori." Nikaidou said as he bowed down.

"Thank you Yuu. You are dismissed." The king said and he left. Oh my God, it wasn't for a record deal! They want to kill me and make their son finish the job! I'm too young and beautiful to die all alone and single!

"Don't jump to conclusions yet." The woman said while smiling.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesties." I said as I bowed down.

"Please don't." The man said.

"I'm Souko Hoshina, the queen as you may know. Please call me Souko or mother. I'd be very happy if you called me mother." The queen said. What the heck?

"I'm Aruto Tsukiyomi, the king as you may know. Call Aruto but never call me king." The king said. Okay now this is getting weird.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I sat down next to the queen since she gestured me to sit next her.

"She's so adorable!" The queen said as she hugged me to try to squeeze the life out of me.

"I understand that my son, Ikuto, entered your house last night and drank your blood." The king said and I felt my face very hot. He jumps right to the point. I wonder how he does for trials.

"Y-y-yes." I said while blushing.

"There's nothing to embarrass yourself about sweetie." The queen said while smiling at me.

"I was thinking that it was finally time that he did it." The king said and a girl whom looked just like the queen came in but she had her hair tied up in two ponytails and she was wearing a purple tank-top with a white skirt and black heels and I saw the person behind her. It was Kukai! Kukai had short messy brown hair and lime-green eyes and tan skin and he was tall, he was wearing a green buttoned shirt and dark jeans and black sneakers.

"Kukai!" I said.

"Amu! Baby, I haven't seen you ever since last summer!" Kukai said as he ignored the girl and went to hug me.

"You're crushing my body." I said.

"So, Amu. Want to get together at my place for one more for old time's sake?" Kukai asked and the girl started to have a dark aura around her.

"I THOUGHT THAT I WAS THE ONLY WOMAN IN YOUR LIFE, YOU F*CKING IDIOT!" the girl screamed.

"I'm joking. Amu, this is my girlfriend/lover Utau Hoshina." Kukai said as he gestured to the girl and she smiled at me. Utau Hoshina is my favorite singer and she's the princess so if she marries Kukai then Kukai will turn into a king?

"I'm-." I started saying but Utau cut me off.

"You're Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you." Utau said. "Mother, father. I'm going to take her to the recording studio."

"What?" I asked as Utau and Kukai dragged me out of there.

"It wasn't a trick to kill me?" I asked.

"No. I really did like your voice when I heard the demo they gave me about you." Utau said while smiling.

"So Utau is going to take you to the studio to record a song of hers so you can come here tomorrow to write a song with her manager." Kukai said and we entered a recording studio.

"I'll be singing 'Black Diamond' by Utau." I said and the instrumental started playing and I started singing.

"Tell me your favorite desire in the world, the thing that you want the most, the volume is enough to break a glass, I scream with an incredible voice!" I continued and when I finished, Utau and Kukai clapped like crazy.

"Amu, I have you a question." Utau whispered in my ear.

"Sure." I said.

"Is Kukai good in bed?" Utau asked and I blushed.

"Yes. Really good." I said.

"Thanks. I'm going to provoke him now. Wish me luck." Utau said and I walked home and when I got to the floor of my apartment, I saw Ikuto leaning by the door. He was wearing a dress suit but it was messy, he had the jacket unbuttoned and the tie lowered down.

"Your Highness, may I ask why you are here?" I said as I was going to open the door.

"I'm here to apologize, Amu. I wasn't myself last night. And please, don't call me 'your highness'. Only people that don't know me can call me that." Ikuto said.

"So, how do we know?" I asked.

"I can't explain that to you right now. Can I come in?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." I said while blushing and I opened the door and we entered and he sat down on my couch as I walked into the kitchen and I grabbed an apple and a knife.

"So, I'm sorry about my parents. They like to meddle in my life like every day." Ikuto said.

"It's okay." I said sweetly as I started to cut the apple. "They're very nice."

"I'm sorry that I came in your house without your permission and I drank your blood. I just couldn't resist the temptation." Ikuto said and by accident I cut my finger.

"Ouch." I said.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked as he got off of the couch.

"I cut my finger and I'm….bleeding…" I said after I realized what I just said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom to clean the wound." I said as I speed walked to the bathroom but Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his chest and he sat on the couch with me on his lap.

"You'll just waste it if you do that." Ikuto whispered in my ear and he licked my finger then he started kissing my arm and then he reached my neck, he licked it and kissed it and he bit my neck deeply and he was drinking my blood lustfully and this time I did feel pleasure. I had bitten my lips to not let a moan escape. He withdrew his fangs from my neck after what seemed like an hour or two and I panted heavily and he cleaned my blood off his lips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't…." Ikuto started saying and I put my finger on his lips.

"It's okay." I said and he kissed me but I started to feel really tired.

I guess that I've fallen for this stupid vampire. Oh the irony of falling in love with my family's killer.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the newst chapter. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Damn that Ikuto! Thanks to him there's another pain in my neck and this one hurts even more. Well, I think that having a big, warm pillow helps. Wait, what? I didn't buy a big, warm and hard pillow. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were a couple six packs, I looked up and I saw Ikuto sleeping on my bed with me and then I looked down to see if he had raped me but he didn't because I had my clothes from the previous night still on.

**"But you would have wanted him to." **A voice in my head.

"Don't move, Strawberry. I'm still trying to sleep." Ikuto said.

"Who let you come in here and sleep with me?" I asked him.

"You did." Ikuto said.

"In what moment did I do that?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to go home so I stayed here with you." Ikuto said as he hugged me as I started blushing."We can move if you want. I'll stop hugging you."

I bit my lower lip, I wanted to keep feeling his arms around me, hear his heartbeat. I'm going to regret this.

"Can we stay like this for another moment?" I asked him and I felt him hug me even tighter.

"Amu, do you hate me in some sort of way? Because of your parents?" Ikuto asked me and I felt myself tense.

"I don't know if I hate you or not. But why?" I asked Ikuto and I felt him tense.

"Those people that I killed weren't your real parents. They were your adoptive parents." Ikuto said with a sigh.

What?! That makes no sense, if I had adoptive parents I would've known.

"How!?" I asked him.

"Your real parents died in a car accident when you were 5 years old and you were in there with them, the doctors said that you had a very hard trauma when you hit your head in the car that made you forget everything. And then some random vampire hunter couple had adopted you." Ikuto said.

So that means that Ami wasn't my real sister and that is now explaining why we didn't look alike at all.

"So why did you go when I was 10?" I asked.

"I'm 6 years older than you. We were friends when we were children, your mother and my mother were friends, your father and my father were old friends from school. So that made us friends and when you were 4 years old, our parents both decided that we were going to get married when we were older. You and Utau were best friends." Ikuto said. I didn't know.

"Why did you go to my house 9 years ago? And how old are you?" I asked. I'm a curious law student.

"I'm 18 years old. Vampires stop aging when they're 18 but biologically I'm 25. Going on, I went to your house to take you to the castle. At that age you were supposed to be at the castle training to get married to me. But your foster parents were stubborn and didn't listen to me, so I by accident lost it. And you know what happened next." Ikuto said. That means I'm older than him since I'm 19 and he's apparently 18.

"Well, thanks for telling me the reason." I said as I got out of my bed and I walked into the bathroom and I turned on the water.

"Are we going to take a bath together?" Ikuto asked me as he slipped his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"No. I have to go get some groceries since I'm low on food." I said as I stepped on his foot and he let go of me.

"I'll come with you." Ikuto said.

"Okay. Just let me take a bath." I said.

"I'll go to my house and I'll go get changed and I'll come back later." Ikuto said and he left and I smiled as I took off my clothes and I entered the bathroom and I shivered when I felt the ice cold water fall on my skin so I changed it to warm water and I started to wash my long pink hair with my strawberry scented shampoo.

"Ikuto, isn't a bad guy." I whispered to myself as I finished with a sigh.

I wish that those words were true but they aren't. I got out of the bathroom, I put on my underwear and I put on a red strap shirt and black shorts that reached my lower thigh, with black boots, and I grabbed a jacket and then someone knocked the door, I grabbed my purse and my keys and I saw Ikuto.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and dark jeans with dark sneakers and he was wearing sunglasses.

"You look gorgeous." Ikuto said as he stole a kiss from me.

"Why did you do that for?" I screamed at his face.

"Because I wanted to, my sweet Strawberry. Let's go." Ikuto said as he grabbed my hand, we walked down the streets, women would stare at him and I would feel something inside of me like jealousy, men would look at me and he grabbed my arm, when we entered the supermarket, all the people stared at us except the children.

"You can let go of my arm now. Nobody's watching us." I whispered as we entered one of the aisles of the supermarket that was empty.

"I don't want to." Ikuto whispered in my ear and I started to squirm against his grasp on my arm and he put his lips on my neck and that's when I stopped moving.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Let's go." Ikuto said as he grabbed the cart and I stared at him.

"Damn you." I whispered.

"Heard that." Ikuto said. When we finished, he ordered a limo to come and I stared at him and I just got in the limo and we were sitting in the limo in silence, I was with my legs crossed while staring out the window, Ikuto was looking out the window and I looked at him, he gave me a smirk and as he got closer to me and he kissed me gently, I felt his fingers tangling themselves in my hair, I also felt him smile against my lips.

"We shouldn't do this." I mumbled against his lips and we parted.

"I love you." Ikuto said and I looked away since I'm embarrassed.

"No witty response? This is good." Ikuto said and he kissed me again but this time it was forced but apparently I didn't mind at all. I felt a tongue licking my lower lip, I slightly opened my mouth and Ikuto's tongue came in like if it had to come in and ravish me from inside and out. I whimpered against his mouth, he leaned forward towards me, I lied down on the carseat and we parted for lack of air.

"That was much better, don't you think?" Ikuto said as he breathed heavily.

"Sure." I responded as I breathed heavily too.

"Master Ikuto, we've arrived to our destination." The driver said.

"Thank you. Come on, Amu." Ikuto said as he smiled at me and I felt a cold air go down my neck to my spine. We got to my apartment and I started to put the groceries in their place, I felt someone's arms snake around my waist and someone's lips on my neck.

"Ne Amu-_koi, _why don't we go to the bedroom?" Ikuto said and I felt my face go scarlet red.

"No thanks. I need to keep putting the groceries in their place and didn't you drink enough last night?" I asked. "I even fainted!"

"Obviously most vampires drink till their victim faints and I'm no exception." Ikuto said.

"You're royalty." I said bitterly.

"That doesn't mean that I'm no different than any other vampire. Even Utau does it." Ikuto said.

"Please don't remind me that your sister is dating my ex. And that I get along with her is just fine." I said as I ended with a sigh and Ikuto turned me around, he grabbed me by the shoulder as he placed his lips on top of mine.

"And you don't go reminding me that you used to date him." Ikuto said.

"Are vampires usually this possessive?" I asked.

"Yes." Ikuto said as he kissed me again.

I really do love this idiotic vampire.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Helps the creative process and you'll get a free Ikuto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. This chapter is in Ikuto's POV, this will have a nice twist.**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Damn it, why does she have to be so negative about my feelings? Can't she just accept that she has to marry me? Well, now that I think about it, she has been enjoying it when I'm kissing her.

"Tsukiyomi-san, if you could please return back to Earth. Could you sign these documents?" My secretary Lulu de Morcerf asked me. I was in my parents company in which I'm the CEO, my father thought it would be fun to make me work.

"Sorry." I said as I grabbed the documents and started reading them. They were for a new park, so I signed them.

"Thank you! Hey, you should drink something. You're looking more pale than usual." Lulu said.

"Thanks!" I said negatively. I haven't been at Amu's for like a week so I've been looking a bit less attractive than usual.

"Hey, you should go and drink from that girlfriend of yours before you start attacking innocent people." Lulu said as she closed the door.

"Ha, ha, ha." I said sarcastically before I threw an umbrella at her.

"Psycho Rampage!" Lulu said.

I looked out of my window and I saw practically the entire city and all the people down there. I knew that most people didn't like us but that's their problem because we don't eat people like crazy every day. Most of us have a human that feeds us so we don't kill a human every day.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in." I said as I turned on my laptop.

"Hey Ikuto." A female voice said, I looked up and I saw one of my friends, Rima Mashiro.

"Hey Rima, what's wrong this time?" I said.

"I'm not here to ask you for something. I have to ask you. And it's serious." Rima said.

"What?" I asked annoyed since I was getting hungry.

"The girl that you told me to keep an extra eye on?" Rima started saying.

"Amu? Yes, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's been acting weird. More than usual." Rima said.

"How?" I asked her.

"Like sad or something like that. Maybe she misses you." Rima said.

"I doubt it." I said.

"When was the last time that you visited her?" Rima asked.

"Like a week ago. Why?" I asked and she whacked me on the face.

"Idiot! She misses you!" Rima screamed in my ear.

"What?! I've been giving her some distance!" I screamed back.

"She hasn't dated like in a year. You're like the only person that she hasn't pushed away." Rima said.

"Oh. I'll go see her tonight." I said as I grabbed my phone.

"You better. Or I'll kill you." Rima said.

"Don't think that you can beat me. I'm your prince and you're a chick. And I'm stronger than you." I said.

"You can't hit a girl." Rima said.

"That rule even exists in the vampire world!" I said as I facepalmed myself.

"Yes it does." Rima said with a smug smile on her face.

"I hate you." I said.

"No, you don't. You love me as a good friend. Not an enemy." Rima said.

"Who told you that lie?" I asked and I got smacked across the face.

"Well, I have to go. I'm very hungry and I have a hot guy waiting for me. Bye!" Rima said.

"Bye." I muttered as I started looking at the company's production stats. I left after 9 pm, so I went to visit Amu before I couldn't go visit. I knocked at the door of her apartment.

"Yes... Hey." Amu said as she opened the door. She was wearing a velvet red strapless shirt that extended like a dress with a pair of black leggings.

"Were you going somewhere without me?" I asked with a flirty tone.

"No. I was at the studio with your sister recording my song." Amu said. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to visit you." I said as I kissed her on the lips and she put her arms around my neck.

"Fine. Come in." Amu said and I walked in with her. Nothing had changed in her apartment, neither the scents in here.

"Why didn't you come last week?" Amu asked me.

"I was busy with work." I responded.

"You work! I thought you were a lazy bum that lived off his parents." Amu said and I laughed at her response.

"Yeah right. Get over here." I said and I put her over my shoulder and I walked towards her room.

"Let me go! This is so not fair!" Amu said and I put her gently on her bed, when I looked at her since I was hovering over her. She was pouting the other way with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, right." I said before I kissed her on the lips.

"Take some if you want." Amu said.

"You always seem to know what I want. This time, it might hurt. So if you want to cry, go ahead and cry but don't scream." I said as I started to proceed to her white neck on the side that I previously bit before. I kissed her neck and collarbone.

"Hey! I-I-I said that you could drink not kiss." Amu said.

"I'm trying to get in the mood, you know." I said in her ear, I licked her neck and I punctured her neck with my fangs and started to drink her blood. She started to squirm underneath me but then she instantly relaxed and she started to cry when I drank more as if I was needy. But then her cries were replaced by strong moans.

Well, I sort of was since I hadn't drank in a week. But then the moans pulled me out of my game.

"S-s-stop." Amu pleaded as she held on to my shoulders. I reluctantly let go of her neck and I licked the wound.

"Thanks for listening for once." Amu said, my mouth then moved to her ear.

"But you were enjoying it." I whispered in her ear, then I bit it.

"Ah! like if." Amu said.

"Hey, let me take you out on a date!" I said enthusiastically.

"What?" Amu asked.

"I have to take you out. On Friday, dress formally." I said as I got up.

"I haven't even said 'yes' or 'no'! Stop thinking for me!" Amu exclaimed.

"Don't get up or you'll faint." I said and apparently I said it too late and I heard a thud, I turned around and I saw Amu knocked out on the floor. I walked to pick her up and I placed her on her bed, I wrote on a notepad that she had about our date. I left pretty much pleased.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And you'll get a free Ikuto.**


End file.
